Electronic devices, such as smartphones and tablets, typically include a touch panel. A user typically controls such an electronic device by touching the touch panel. An electronic device that, for example, detects a gesture performed by the user at a distance from the terminal using a proximity sensor such as an infrared sensor and then processes an input operation corresponding to the gesture has been proposed in recent years.